Spencer and Caggie's final breakup
by cheerlove
Summary: Caggie finally ends it Spencer after he cheats on her yet again! PS: I've just recently started watching MiC, don't know all the characters yet...but enhoy :)


I shut the door and the heels of my boots clack on the ground as I walk into his living room. I wasn't angry or sad, I was simply cool.

He was staring at his phone nervously, while standing at the window.

,Heeey...Caggie...' His tone was as if he knew he was in trouble and wanted to explain himself.

,Hey...' I said throwing my hair back, standing there and staring at him through cold eyes, with crossed arms.

,Look Caggie...I know there's a rumor going around saying I cheated on you...with Mitchie...' He looked at me with nervous eyes and bit his lower lip. ,And?' I said, my voice not wavering once.

,And...I just wanted you to know that...that...' He rubbed his nape, looking at his shoes.

,Don't make it hard on yourself, just tell the truth.' I said my voice almost gentle. Almost.

He sighed and his hand went through his hair.

,It was in heat of the moment...and it didn't mean anything...you had just cut me off sex...and I was drunk and horny...and she was just there..practically throwing herself at me...Caggie, baby, you have to believe me...I'm so sorry...I regret what I did and I love you...and I know that I'm an asshole and you deserve so much better...but please, it was just a mistake...it didn't mean anything.' He spilled with begging eyes taking a step towards me, stretching his hands out, but too scared to touch me.

,Haha...' I laughed derisively. ,Hahahaha..' I then had to laugh thoroughly amused, clapping in my hands, ending with sigh and my former pose. I look at him with a pitying smile.

,Oh Spencer...you never change do you...' I look at him, wishing I still had that cold gaze...but I was sure my eyes were slowly turning into the gaze of hurt. ,Caggie...' He sighed my name.

,This is the what...the fifth time? First time, because you didn't know we were in an ,exclusive' relationship...I forgave you...second time, because you wanted to talk to your ex..give her closure..and it ,sorta' happened...I forgave you for that too, because I already felt guilty that I got between you two...even though I NEVER cheated with you on her. Third time, we got in a heavy fight..and you thought that it was a breakup so you could do whatever you wanted. Ridiculous!' I slap my forehead. ,And since you thought..,heeey Caggie forgives me anyway'..it went on to the fourth time...and I was REEEALLY stupid to take you back after that...with Binky? You know I hate her and she hates me and she wanted to get back at me for the incident at the dinner party...and she didn't have to do much right?!..Get you drunk..touch you here and there..suck you off...and bam!- You. Cheat. Once. Again...But I forgave you, even though it hurt SO bad...but because I loved you, I forgave you!' My voice catches and I feel a lump in my throat, as the tears slowly want to well up. ,And then..' I compose myself. ,I cut you off sex... to teach you a lesson..and it hasn't even been 10 days... Not even 10 days, Spencer! And you go and do this?' I look at him and shake my head, trying so hard to keep the tears inside.

,You know what...' I breathe through,clutching my heart. ,It's not your fault...it's entirely my fault for being so stupid...for desperately clinging to something that was never there! I thought, I was the one for you, you know...you childhood friend, the girl you always had a crush on...the one who knows you completely...and thing is I DO know you...' I start pacing around. ,I know EXACTLY, that you're a sex-crazed, dick-controlled asshole who just doesn't know any better...and yet...' I stand still at look at the coffee table. ,I willingly put myself through aaall that. EVERYTIME!' I swallow hard and manage not to spill any tears. ,But you know what Spencer? It all ends here and now. It's over and no this isn't going to be an on and off thing again...I am really done, this time. Don't call me, don't text me, that's the least you can do ? I can't say, I never want to see you again, cause this is Chelsea and we'll run into each other from time to time, but other than that... I am finished with you Spencer!' I say firmly, clutch my purse and hurry out of that hell hole.

,Caggie, wait..please... let's talk about this...CAGGIE!' He calls after me but I quickly run down the stairs as tears shimmer unto my cheek.

I hide in the next alley breathing in and out to control this panic attack that was making it so hard from me to breathe. I didn't want anybody to see me like this...if there's one thing I hated, then it was showing weakness! I stay in the alley for a while until I'm sure I'm ok. I retouch my makeup in my small mirror and meet my best friend Millie for tea in a café.

,You've been crying.' She says before I sit down. ,No..' I say and push the chair forward, not looking at her. ,Come on Caggie, who're you trying to fool...is it about the Spencer rumor thing...is it true?' She asks me and I hated the pity in her voice. ,Yes, it's true and ..Yes I'm ok!' I almost snap at her, still not looking at her.

,Caggieeee...' She says in that sisterly voice. ,Do you want to talk about it?' She takes my hand.

,There's nothing to talk about really...I'm just that stupid bitch everybody can step on and cheat on and lie to...' I shrug, tapping my foot.

,Caggie, come on...' She strokes my hand. ,Why? I just don't get why?' I look at her, feeling angry and desperate at the same time. Mostly angry at myself. ,Because he's a fucking asshole, he doesn't deserve you.' Millie tells me. ,But then why do I keep crawling back to him? Every. Single . Time!' I grab my head with both hands not understanding what was wrong with me. ,Because that's the downside to love, sweety.' She caressed my hand again.

,I mean...it's not like the sex was THAT good, that it would always bring me back...I just don't get what's wrong with me!...I'm done...no, Millie, I'm done for good this time. NO. MORE. SPENCER!...He's no good for me..he just pieces me together and shatters me... all over again ! I can't take it anymore...I just can't...' I shake my head like a crazy person as my friend listens to me. ,Then really adhere to your words.'She gently squeezes my hand.

,I will...I will, I promise you...but Millie...please...' I beg in a whisper. ,If you catch me even ...remotely glancing in his direction with forgiving eyes...or if you see me getting lured into his tempting trap once again...please SLAP me sooooo hard into next week!' I beg her intently and she laughs. ,I mean it! Slap some sense and reality into me before I end up crushed again, you have to do that for me.' I look into her shining eyes. ,Don't worry, I'll hold you up to that...' She smiles at me and I clutch her hand.

,Good...from now on, no more Spencer- talk I don't want to hear his name anymore, ok?' I look at her and she nods understandingly. ,Good.' I nod and try to convince myself that I was ,good' with it.

,Now, how about I treat you to a slice of vanilla cake?' She waves a waitress over. ,Yeah, good idea, let's fatten me up...make it two slices.' I tell the waitress. Millie laughs completely amused. ,Oh Caggie, you're one of a kind.' 3


End file.
